


Dark Before Dawn

by simonxriley



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: When a hostage extraction goes terribly wrong, Glaz and Skylar find themselves stuck below ground with no radio, and very limited food and water. Will these two find a way out or will they succumb to the inevitable?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have read my 'You're My Favorite' fic, then you know I had an actual origin story for Glaz and Skylar and here it is. However I did tag all the operators that will make an appearance at the end of the story, so don't expect them anytime soon, I'm just lazy and figured why not just tag them all. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

The cold winter wind forced Skylar to stop in her tracks - forcing her to zip up her coat as far as it would go. Her a brief stop made Glaz walk into her by accident, making both of them stumble in the snow. 

“Sorry, I did not notice you have stopped.” He walked in front of her, blocking the freezing cold wind with his body. 

Skylar’s tensed body slowly started to ease as the wind died off. Winter ops were never her favorite, to many things were unpredictable - making it a lot more dangerous. 

“No, it’s my fault. That wind is freezing.” She bundled herself up some more, letting her M14 rifle hang in front of her. “And it makes it hard to walk.” 

“You’re small, let me lead and maybe keep the wind off of you.” 

“You’re a lifesaver.” She would’ve given him a smile, but she couldn’t feel her face. “Thank you!” 

“It’s my pleasure.” 

They began to move again, walking up the snowy mountain to their destination. It was only 12 hours ago where Six called them both in to his office for a new operation. ‘Terrorists hunkered down in a cabin in the Caucasus Mountains with some senator’ and that they were leaving almost immediately. The job was to stealthily kill the terrorists and rescue the hostage, then meet the helicopter 20 clicks north. 

It didn’t seem that hard of an operation, nothing they both haven’t done time and time again. That soon changed. The sudden snow storm forced the chopper to land nearly 50 miles from their respected landing point - meaning they had more than 70 miles to work with and it was already a few hours till sundown. They were strapped between time and mother nature. 

As the hours ticket by, the storm picked up, forcing them to take shelter in a nearby cave. It was deep and kept them away from the snow and freezing wind. 

Skylar was trying to warm herself up and get in contact with Six while Glaz made them a fire. No luck. She set the radio down on their pile of stuff next to them and moved closer to the fire that had just started to spark. 

“No luck, I’ll try again later.” She held her hands out against the flame, feeling the warmth flow through her body. 

Glaz moved a few sticks around that were in the fire, making sure it didn’t go out, then sat down next to her. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his arm brush against hers, he always seemed to brush their limbs together when they were alone or passing each other. She tried pushing those feelings aside, not wanting her little ‘crush’ to get out of hand, but here they were…..alone on a mission. 

“We won’t get a signal through until the storm passes, hopefully it’ll be done in the morning.” He looked over at her, his blue eyes gazing into her hazel ones. “How are you doing?” 

“Better now that there’s a fire.” She chuckled, glancing outside the cave to see the blizzard unfolding before them. “Just our luck that we get tasked with a mission and a blizzard appears. I hope we can get to the hostage in time.” 

“We can predict mother nature, but never truly know what she has in store for us.” His hand cupped hers, giving it a small squeeze. “Don’t worry yourself with the hostage Skylar, they have to deal with the storm too. The hostage will be fine.” 

Skylar nodded, turning her attention to the fire. She watched the red and orange flames dancing, illuminating the cave with hues of orange. She hoped Glaz was right, that the terrorist wouldn’t do anything until they knew they weren’t getting the money they asked for but a bullet instead. 

Glaz watched her, eyes scanning her delicate features in the dimness of the cave. How the glow from the flames made her look absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. 

“When I was tasked with Kapkan a few months ago for another stealth hostage extraction, we past a cave similar to this and that’s when he told me a story about the time he and his younger brothers’ use to go camping and he would set up traps to catch rabbits.” She glanced over to Glaz, seeing he had his full attention on her. “While they were waiting they went for a hike, spotting a cave just like or similar to this one, when they went in they found three bear cubs. Kapkan went into hunter mode while his brothers’ want to stay. He nearly had to drag them out, before mama came back. Sitting in this cave reminded me of that story.” 

She chuckled and turned to him, seeing that his balaclava was pulled down exposing the bottom half of his face. And she could finally see that he does in fact only paint his whole face. Thinking he only did the part that were exposed, even if it made no sense in her mind. 

“Maxim never told me that story.” 

“Maybe seeing the cave jogged his memory.” She glanced back over to the fire, then back to him. “Can I confess something to you?” She scrubbed a hand down her face and sighed. “God this is going to be embarrassing.” 

This was the first time she heard Glaz let out a throaty laugh, and to put simply it was like music to her ears. She already thought he had a lovely voice, loving to hear him talk about anything and everything. As long as she heard his voice she was happy. But his laugh was the icing on the cake. 

“Of course Skylar what is it.” He gazed into her eyes, a small smile on his face. 

“I understand why you wear the face paint, it’ll help you hidden from the enemy better.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I kind of wish you didn’t because it darkens your eyes and truthfully I think you have gorgeous ones.” 

He felt his heart skip a beat and the small smile turned into a big one. “Thank you for the compliment, that was very sweet! Can I confess something too?” 

She let out a breath, happy she didn’t make a bumbling idiot out of herself. “You’re welcome! Of course, it’s only fair.” 

“I’m not the only one in this cave with gorgeous eyes, you do too! Your eyes are the color of milk chocolate edged with deep forest green. Sometimes the two colors seem to swirl together like moss creeping over rich soil. And when you smile both colors ignite with a glow, dazzling with the warmth of the deep brown and the seductive green dancing around its edges.” 

“Timur, I I I don’t even know what to say. You describe something I’ve lived with for my whole life in amazing details and all I can muster up is a thank you!” She shook her head and smiled. “But seriously, thank you! I never had someone go into such details of my eyes before. I wish I could with yours.” 

“You’re very welcome Skylar. I can teach you, about painting if you like? It wouldn’t be a problem?” 

“I would love that!” 

Skylar has passed by his room numerous times to see him sitting by his easel with his acrylic paints all placed neatly on his palette. His paintings were always so colorful, so vibrant, the opposite of how his work life was. Sometimes she would lean against his doorway, watch him for a few minutes before going about her business, never really know if he knew she was there or not. But this was Glaz, the one who does details, he had to have known at least someone was by his doorway. 

“I’m glad to hear. Once we get back to base we can head into town and get you some supplies.” 

“Sounds perfect.” She went into one of her pockets, pulling out the small purple journal. “It’ll be something to get used too. Painting with a brush isn’t like drawing with a pencil.” 

She handed him the journal that was filled with countless sketches of her family and friends and a few other miscellaneous things as well. Drawing was an escape, something she could focus on instead of dealing with things around the base. For a base filled with adults in the military with outstanding backgrounds, some of them bickered and argued like teenagers. 

On base she was acquaintances with many, but only a few she called friends. 

Glaz took his flashlight off his belt, clicking it on. He set the small journal in his lap, flipping open the cover. The first drawing he saw was of a Phoenix soaring in the sky. The reds, oranges and yellows merged together perfectly. He flipped through more pages, seeing little busts of Ash, Thermite, Hibana and the time where Tachanka and Fuze were having an arm wrestling contest. He held the journal up, showing her the drawing. 

“These are amazing Skylar, I’ve seen you doodling in your journal before but I never knew you were such a talented drawer.” He gave her a big smile, that she mirrored. “I also think you should give this one to Alex, he’ll really appreciate it.” 

He went back to looking at her drawings, seeing one of her mom and dad sitting on a porch swing, the front entrance to her father’s brewery and then he stopped, looking down at the drawing of him and Kapkan in the rec-room on base. They were playing with the ping pong table they had in there. 

Skylar glanced over seeing the drawing he stopped at. “You can have it after I’m done, if you want? I also think you and Kapkan should pick up a new hobby, ping pong isn’t for you guys.” 

Glaz rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I know, but what else is there to do on base? I would love it!” 

He handed her her journal back and she tucked it away in the same pocket she retrieved it from. “Okay, you should have it in at least a week. Ash and I usually go into town, it beats staying at the base. Hereford is small but it does have a lot of places to spend your time.” 

Glaz clicked the flash light off, clipping it back on his belt. “I don’t really leave base that often, only when I really need too. Or when I go out drinking with Alex, Maxim and Shuhrat.” 

“Maybe you just need the right person to go with you.” 

“Is that an offer?” 

“No, I was thinking you could go with Alex.” His face faltered, making her laugh. “I’m kidding, of course it’s an offer. It’s up to you though and I won’t be offended if you don’t want too.” 

Glaz took a deep breath, looking over at the fire burning in front of them, contemplating her words. He always tried to find ways to spend time with her, alone. When he did end up finding her alone, he would struck up a conversation, only to have it ruined by Tachanka or Kapkan. Skylar was such an easy person to talk with, how she always seems to have her full attention on him as he spoke, eyes never darting away to the things happening around them. 

“I think I would like that.” He turned back to her, a small smile on his face. “It’ll be a nice change and we can have an actual conversation without it being interrupted by Alex or Maxim.” 

“Like now?”  
“Yeah.” 

They both laughed, gazing into each others eyes. He found himself leaning towards her, a little closer than he anticipated, like she was drawing him in. Eyes glancing from her mouth back to her eyes. He cleared his throat, pulling back a little and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“We should get some rest, I’ll set my alarm for two hours.” 

Skylar looked out the cave entrance, seeing the storm hasn’t tapered off. “Yeah, some rest sounds good.” 

She laid down on her side, head resting on her arm - closing her eyes and letting sleep take over. 

Glaz moved his rifle aside, laying down across from her. He set the alarm on his watch for two hours, hoping the storm would be done by then, if not, then the hostage wouldn’t be the only thing they needed to worry about. 

He wasn’t tired, not in the slightest, the sniper in him was still in control. The one to watch peoples backs from afar, it was instinctual. Besides Skylar needed more rest than he did, she wasn’t trained to be up for ungodly hours like he was, to lay still in the snow, rain or mud for hours or days until your target pops up. 

For now, he’ll stay up and keep watch, making sure no unwanted visitors come creeping in. 

xXx

Skylar awoke once she heard his alarm going off, sitting up -yawning and stretching her arms above her head. She saw Glaz poking at the fire, wondering how long he had been up or if he even slept at all. 

“How long have you been awake?” She stood up, dusting the dirt off her white camouflage fatigues, then looked outside. “Damn the storm still hasn’t ended?” 

“About thirty minutes.” He gave her a weak smile, throwing the stick he had in his hands into the fire. “Yeah, I’m still hopeful it’ll stop by morning.” 

“If not, then at least it’ll be easier to move when the sun has risen, if we stayed out there we would’ve frozen to death.” 

That thought sent a shiver down both their spines, not wanting to really think about what could have happened if they kept going in this weather. 

“That is true and it was good you caught a glimpse of this cave. It kept us away from the cold, snow and wind.” 

“Yeah, once the sun started to set I kept a look out for any type of shelter and I know you were too even if you didn’t say anything.” She went into another pocket on her fatigues, pulling out a granola bar. “I wonder what the universe has against us? First, the weather. Second, the chopper setting us down miles away from where we originally were getting dropped off. And third, the weather.” 

“You’re right about that, I was looking for some type of shelter too. As for the universe, I can’t answer that.” 

“That was a rhetorical question.” She shrugged her shoulders, opening her granola bar. “I’m hungry.” 

Glaz stood up, going into one of his pockets to pull out his, handing it to Skylar. “Here, you can have mine.” 

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. “No, no you keep it. You might need it in the future. I’ll be fine with just mine.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” 

He nodded and put the granola back in his pocket. They left with limited rations, only expecting to be gone a day or two tops, now it looked like it’ll be longer. Skylar was nowhere near starving but she still wished she had a few MRE’s on her, at least those were more filling than a granola bar. 

She walked around the cave, stretching her legs from being in the same position for two hours straight. It was big enough to stand up and walk around for both of them, a small fire and their gear. And thankfully is wasn’t home to another animal.   
“So...how long have you been a part of Rainbow?” 

It was still a few hours till dawn and she needed a way to pass the time. Thinking a nice conversation would be ideal. 

“Three years.” He walked to stand in front of her, eyes scanning her face. “It doesn’t even seem that long. How’d you become a part of Rainbow?” 

“I don’t fully know. I remember just sitting at my desk back in L.A doing paperwork and I get a call from Six.” She let her shoulders dropped and sighed. “I almost didn’t come, but I’m really glad I did.” 

Glaz furrowed a brow, blinking a few times. “Why not? And I’m glad too, you’ve been a good addition to this team.” 

“Thank you, that means a lot.” She gave him a quick smile. “It was my mom, she hated that I joined the military, which is kinda funny considering I needed a parent signature to join in the first place. Back when I was a marine and was deployed, I got shot in the abdomen, scared the hell out of her. So when I told her about the call she wasn’t too keen on having me join, but told me it was my decision in the end.” 

“Yeah, my mom wasn’t too keen on me joining the Cadet Corps, saying it was too dangerous and I should just focus on being an artist.” He chuckled, making her raise a brow. “Mother’s are always the ones that care the most.” 

“No argument there. Now you do both.” 

“I do wish we get more time off, I miss the tranquility of sitting down in front of a blank canvas, picturing what I’m gonna paint next.” 

A small smile started to spread across her face as she looked down to ground. 

“I know that feeling. I miss sitting on my bed or at my desk, journal opened, a set of colored pencils...and a regular one thinking about what I wanted to draw. The peacefulness was always the best part.” 

“Speaking like a true artist.” 

The hours slowly ticked by, and the snow looked like it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Skylar and Glaz stayed near the fire talking about anything and everything that came to mind, both happy they weren’t getting interrupted by anyone. 

It turned out they had a lot in common. Both were 17 when they joined the military, both don’t like working in groups much and they both have some sort of artistic talent. The more they spent time together, the more they found their feeling for one another bubbling to the surface. Neither acting on them. 

xXx

The sun was finally starting to rise, making both of them sigh in relief. And to make things even better it looked like the snow was tapering off as well

Glaz walked to the entrance of the cave, looking around outside. “We should get moving while the snow has stopped, make up for lost time.” 

“I agree.” 

They both gathered their stuff, Skylar clipped her rifle to her vest while Glaz but out the fire, then they headed back out. 

The snow had gathered another six or so inches while they were in the cave, making it harder for Skylar to trudge through it at top speed. She kept telling Glaz to go ahead, that she’ll catch up as fast as she can. But he always said the same thing, ‘no we stick together’. It was heartwarming that he didn’t want to ‘leave’ her, though deep down she felt she was holding up the mission even more. 

Thankfully it looked like the storm was truly over and the sun even peeked behind from the clouds. Things looked to be finally going their way, but they still had a lot of ground to cover to make it to the cabin to extract the hostage. 

They couldn’t have walked more than 15 miles in the span of a day, meaning they still had 55 more to go. Even though the storm had finally ended, they were still trudging through the snow and anyone who has walked in 7 or more inches knows how difficult it could be. 

Snow isn’t always fluffy and easy to maneuver, sometimes it’s heavy, covering the earth in a blanket of snow. What they were trudging through was a blanket, a big blanket. It made running a 10k look easy. 

“Glaz, I need to stop.” She stopped in her tracks, placing her hands on her hips - taking deep breaths. “Sorry.” 

He stopped a few feet ahead of her, letting his rifle fall to his chest. “No, it’s fine. I know this isn’t easy for you.” 

She gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” 

Skylar took a breather for a few minutes, letting her legs rest too. She didn’t mind her height for the most part, now, now she hated it. Being 5’4 wasn’t the shortest someone could be, but here, out in the deep Caucasus Mountains with a crap ton of snow she hated having short legs. 

“Okay, we can keep moving.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Glaz nodded and began to walk. 

They walked another few miles until she couldn’t take it anymore. She stood hunched over taking long deep breaths, it felt like her lungs were on fire. Glaz stood beside her, gently rubbing up and down her back. It helped knowing he was trying to comfort her, but nothing was taking that burning sensation from her lungs. 

She stood up, grabbing her canteen of water. Unscrewing the cap she chugged most of it down. The coolness of the water flowing through her body was helping, the burning sensation slowly going away. She screwed the cap back on, then clipped it back on her belt. 

“I know I’m being a liability and I’m happy that Six tasked you with this mission instead of someone else. I would be having my ass chewed out right now if someone other than yourself was here with me right now.” 

Glaz gave her a small smile, walking in front of her. “You’re not a liability. The only liability here is the weather Skylar. Not you!” 

She began fiddling with her hands, giving him a small smile. “Glaz I…” 

Skylar stopped talking when she heard crackling. Looking around her to see where it was coming from. There was nothing around them but snow and a few trees, then where the hell was the crackling coming from? 

She kept her ears opened, listening distinctively for that sound, when she finally realized where it was coming from, it was too late. The wooden beams, unbeknownst to them came breaking apart right below Skylar, sending her plummeting down. With luck on her side Glaz caught her arm before she could fall any further. 

“Holy shit.” Skylar heart started to beat rapidly as she looked into the darkness below her. She didn’t know how far it went down and wasn’t keen on finding out. “Glaz!” 

“Skylar, don’t worry I got you.” 

He began pulling her up, trying to ignore the panic in his mind. 

Skylar’s eyes widened as she saw the boards that Glaz were lying on start bending forward. Slowly sending him down with her. If he didn’t pull her up quicker, they’ll both fall. But the more he pulled her up, the more the boards started to break. 

“Glaz just let me go.” 

“I’m not doing that! Don’t even ask me too.” 

“If you don’t let me go we’ll both fall.” 

“I don’t care, I’m not dropping you.” 

And with a single pull, the boards under his weight broke apart, sending them cascading down into the dark abyss. 

Her body slammed against something hard, sending a sharp pain into her shoulder. She clenched her arm as her body tumbled down the rocky hill. Glaz following right behind. When her body came to a halt she thought the worst was over, then Glaz came barreling down right into her, sending them falling another 10 feet onto their backs. 

They stayed laying on the cold, hard ground, to injured to move an inch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translation 
> 
> Chert Poberi = Dammit  
> Milaya = Darling

Skylar tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her middle forced her back down. Her body was in agony and her head pounding. This wasn’t how she expected thing to go and as much as she disapproved of what Glaz did, she was happy he did. If not she would be down here alone. 

Glaz groaned, throwing his rifle off his shoulder and into the darkness. Not caring much for their situation. He turned his head, seeing Skylar lying on the hard ground, clearly in pain. The anger he just had quickly turned into worry. He shot up to his feet, ignoring the pain in his lower back and knelt down beside her. 

“Skylar! Are you okay?” 

“Far from it. My right shoulder is dislocated and I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen when I tried to sit up. You?” 

He grabbed his flashlight, clicking it on to examine her. He looked at her face first, Skylar squinting as soon as the bright light hit her eyes. She had a few scratches on her face, but a big gash on her left eyebrow, that would need to be cleaned and patched up. Moving lower, she didn’t seem to have any injuries on her upper body, minus the dislocated shoulder. Then he came to her abdomen. He noticed there was a rip in her jacket and most likely shirt and there was a red stain, meaning she was bleeding. And bleeding a lot. 

Glaz left the light on, but set it down beside him. “You’re bleeding. I’m going to need to open your coat and check the wound.” 

“Oh bleeding too, that’s wonderful.” 

He ignored her sarcastic remark and began undoing her tactical vest. Carefully unclipping the buckles and moving them to the side, then he started to work on her jacket. He grabbed the metal tag between two fingers and gingerly pulled it down. He moved the flaps of the jacket to the side to get a better look. The bottom half of her shirt was covered in blood, making Glaz pray it was meant to look worse than it seems. He grabbed the hem of her shirt, carefully moving it up her body to reveal the wound, all while keeping an eye on her facial features. 

Grabbing his flashlight he began examining the wound. Upon seeing it, his heart sank. On the fall down she must have hit a rock or something equally as sharp, there was a decent size gash on her lower left side abdomen that was pooling blood. If it isn’t stopped soon she’ll bleed out. 

He went into one of his pockets, pulling out a bunch of gauze and began putting pressure on the wound. Skylar groaned in pain, hands clenching in fists. He knew this wouldn’t fully work, but hopefully it’ll work enough for him to cauterize it. 

“Skylar.” He sighed. “I’m going to need to cauterize it, if I don’t you’ll die.” 

Skylar closed her eyes and sighed, when she opened them she was met with his gaze. Even though his flashlight was the only light source they had, she could see the sorrow in his blue eyes, the apology. 

“Fuck. Okay, just do it.” 

“I need you to keep pressure while I find a stick to burn.” He moved his hands so she could take over. She could only put pressure with one hand, moving the other would worsen her shoulder. “After I cauterize the wound, I’ll bandage it then we’ll deal with your shoulder, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

She watched him pick up the flashlight and stand up, beginning his search for a stick to burn. She was beginning to feel light headed, knowing it had to do with the blood lose. If he didn’t find something soon she’ll most likely pass out from it. 

Glaz moved the flashlight around, making sure the beam of light hit every single crevasse there was in the hell hole of a cave they were in. Was it a cave? Or did they fall into something else? Either way Glaz’s mind was on something different. Getting Skylar fixed up. 

Thankfully he did find a stick wide enough to cover her wound. He sighed in relief and walked back over to her. When he got to her, he saw her eyes were closed and the wound bleeding out. 

“Skylar? Skylar, you can’t sleep right now.” He gently shook her, being mindful of her shoulder. “Skylar? Chert poberi.” 

He fetched his lighter from his pocket, setting the top of the stick on fire. Letting it burn, he pressed down on her wound to stop the bleeding, the sudden contact made her eyes flutter open and groan in more pain. Glaz, sighing in relief when he caught a gaze of her hazel eyes. 

“Oh good. Skylar I need you to stay awake, at least until I get this fixed.” All she did was nod. Her face was pale and he knew it was now or never. He put the fire out, seeing the base of the stick glowing red, like he needed. Pulling his hand off her wound he gave her a quick glance. “I’m sorry.” 

He place the burning hot stick on top of her wound, holding it there to seal it. 

Skylar arched her back and let out a blood curdling scream, that sent a pang of guilt through his mind. He moved the stick off, placing the light beam on it to see if he did the job right. And he did, there wasn’t any blood seeping through. She was in the clear, for now. 

“Let’s not do that again please.” She wiped the tears away with her good arm and chuckle. 

“You’re in the clear for now Sky. I’ll bandage it and keep an eye on it.” 

“Okay.” 

Glaz went for one of the bandages, placing the gauze part on the newly closed wound. He wouldn’t be able to fasten the bandage if she didn’t sit up and he felt bad for even asking her that. “Can you sit up?” 

“Yeah, but I need your help.” He grabbed her good arm and gently pulled her up into a sitting position. “I think standing would be better, I don’t think I can sit up straight right now.” 

“Okay, if you feel weak at all, just grab onto my jacket alright?” 

Skylar nodded. He grabbed her good arm again and help her get her footing, still holding onto her to make sure she wasn’t going to fall down or pass out. When she looked to be in the clear, he let go, picking up the bandage that fell to the ground. 

She shrugged out of jacket carefully, letting it and her tactical vest fall to the ground with a thud. “Please tell me you’ll be able to relocate my shoulder with ease? I don’t think I can take much more pain.”

Glaz pulled down his balaclava, staring into her eyes, he sighed. “I can set it quickly, that’s not a good idea. We don’t know where we are or how long we could be down here, I’m going to set it correctly and make you a makeshift sling.” 

“I hate this.” 

“I know.” He placed the gauze part back on her wound, holding it there until he grabbed the two ends with his other hand. “Don’t worry I’m getting us out of here Skylar, I promise.” He secured the bandage around her waist and gently pulled her shirt down. “I’m going to need you to lie back down so I can fix your shoulder.” 

“Okay.” She slowly sat back down, moving her jacket to the side and laid down. 

Watching Glaz unbuckle his tactical vest, then unzip his jacket, taking both of them off. Tossing them on the ground he took off his long sleeve shirt, he was about to tear it when Skylar spoke up. 

“Don’t! Like you said we don’t know how long we’ll be down here, your long sleeve shirt will work better to keep you warm than your short sleeve one. Tear that one.” 

Glaz shook his head, then took off his short sleeve shirt, leaving him shirtless in the dim lighting. She would’ve enjoyed this more if she wasn’t in pain and on the verge of falling asleep, at least this wasn’t the first time she’s seen him like this. He tore his shirt in half, the sound of fabric ripping echoed off the walls. He tore it again, making it an almost perfect line. 

He put his long sleeve back on and went over to her dislocated shoulder. “Okay, I’m going to need you to hold your arm out.”

Skylar moved her arm to the side, wincing at the slight pain going through her shoulder. Glaz grip her upper and lower arm, slowly bringing it above her head. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths the more he raised her arm. Then a popping sound, like the one you would get when you twist an empty water bottle and have the lid pop off by the air pressure. 

“Oww.” Skylar sat up, moving her arm in front of her so he could fasten the sling. 

He grabbed one of the torn fabrics, setting one side on her opposite shoulder, bringing it around her arm and up her back, then tied it together. “There, now I’ll clean and bandage the wound on your forehead. You can lean against the wall behind you if you want?” 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” 

She slowly moved over, leaning against the rock wall behind her. Glaz grabbed his jacket and tactical vest, moving them next to her. He then grabbed his flashlight that was lying on the ground and fetched his canteen. He ripped a smaller piece of fabric, pouring some water on it to dampen it. 

He grabbed his flashlight aiming it at her wound on her forehead. She had blood all along the side of her face and neck, it made his heart beat rapidly in his chest seeing her like that. He couldn’t bare the thought of if he had listened to her and let her go she would’ve been badly injured and alone down here with now help…..and that made him feel sick to his stomach. Skylar met more to him than she would ever know. 

Glaz lightly scrubbed at the dried blood crusted near the wound, that has thankfully stopped bleeding and was now starting to scab over. She would end up having a decent scar though. 

Skylar looked up at him, a small smile on her face. “Timur, thank you….for everything! If you listened to me, I would be injured, bruised, bloody and alone down here. You’re a good friend! I’m not sure how many other operators would do the same thing.” 

“I would never forgive myself if I dropped you, milaya.” He looked down at the makeshift rag on his hands. “I consider you one of my closest friends back on base...I I I just couldn’t do it. I do know if Maxim, Alex or even Shuhrat were in my shoes, they would’ve done the same for you.” 

She wiped a few tears from her eyes and smiled. “You’re one of my closest friends too and I’m glad to have met you! They would, wouldn’t they? So what’s the plan?” 

He continued to wash off the dried blood, adding more water to the makeshift rag. 

“I’ll make a fire to keep us warm, then go through our things to see if anything is damaged. I just want you too rest for now and we’ll figure a way out when you get your strength up.” 

“Sounds good to me.” She yawned. “I’m tired.”

Glaz grabbed his jacket, taking off his tactical vest and bunching it together. “Here use my jacket as a pillow. I’ll check on you in a few hours and I’ll have a fire burning when you wake up.” 

Skylar moved away from the wall and laid down. She moved his jacket a little, getting it under her head more and sighed in content. The last hour or so did a toll on her, she closed her eyes, letting sleep take her over. 

He grabbed his flashlight once more, picking up her jacket a few feet away. He took her tactical vest off the jacket, walked over and draped her jacket over her curled up body for more warmth until he got the fire going. He lingered there, just watching her sleep, completely postponing what he initially wanted to do. Her features relaxed, making her look calm. 

Glaz finally stood up and started to look for anything he could use to burn and check out their new home. He pointed the light beam at the wall, following it up. He could see the ledge they fell off of when he came barreling down behind her, they looked to have dropped down at least 13 feet and he was grateful their injuries weren’t worse. 

He walked around the cave, picking up any sticks or pieces of wood he could find. When he saw a little opening in the cave wall, he placed the fire wood down and shown the light beam inside. On the other side of the opening he saw wooden boards going across, like a wooden fence. He glanced over at Skylar to still see her sleeping, then back at the opening. 

Leaning down he picked up the wood and head towards her. The first order of business would be to start a fire, then he could explore. Skylar comes first, not his curiosity. 

Glaz quickly got a fire going and luckily there was enough small rocks around to make a small perimeter so the fire doesn’t get out of hand. When he knew it wasn’t going to go out, he stood up and headed for that opening. 

He moved through through the crevasse, it was a little tight but Skylar would fit through with ease. When he came to the other side his mouth fell agape. The first thing he saw was a small wooden walkway, leading to an opening with what looked like an old fashioned elevator. Around it was another wooden platform with a staircase leading up to it and behind it looked like a door. 

Glaz looked around in disbelief, not really believing his eyes on what he was seeing. He glanced back at the opening, not being able to see Skylar from where he stood. He wasn’t going to explore any further, not without her. Clicking his flashlight off, he sighed. 

“What have we gotten ourselves into milaya?” 

Of course there wasn’t an answer, so he turned around and headed back into the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translations:  
> Milaya = Darling   
> Ne govori takiye veshchi = Don't say things like that

Glaz sat by the fire, letting the warmth run through his body. It’s been a few hours and he should be waking Skylar up, but he just couldn’t. She already went through so much, the last thing he wanted was to wake her. He’ll let her sleep just a little bit longer. Skylar deserved it. 

While she was asleep he went over their supplies and to say they were fucked was an understatement. The only food they had were the few power bars they took from base and one and a half canteens full of water. If they don’t find a way out or any food and water soon, they’ll die down here. But Glaz wasn’t giving up anytime soon, he’ll find a way to make sure they both live. And to make things worse, both of their radios and phones broke on the fall down. 

This was supposed to be a simple hostage extraction, nothing else. Who would’ve thought they were standing on an underground mine? Neither of them. But a mine has an entrance, and Glaz is determined to find it. Skylar needs medical attention, and the sooner they get out the sooner she can get the treatment she needs. 

Skylar began to move, making little noises that sent the sniper up to his feet and over to her. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the red and orange flames in front of her and Glaz to her side. Slowly sitting up, she squinted at the pain in her abdomen and sighed. 

“Milaya, how are you feeling?” 

She maneuvered herself to lean against the wall of the cave, squinting again at the pain running through her body. “My whole body is in agony.” 

He sat against the wall with her, picking up his jacket and covering her with it. “I wish I had something to give you, but neither of us had any Tylenol. Just rest and take it slow for the next few days and then we’ll find a way out.” 

Skylar groaned as she rested her head on his shoulder, moving his jacket up closer to her neck. Glaz smiled to himself, not expecting her to do that, but he also didn’t want to get his hopes up. She could just be doing this because she’s hurt and needs comforting, and he’s the only one there. 

“Is there a way out?” 

“Well we’re stuck in a mine so I’d say there’s a good chance.” 

She moved her head off his shoulders, mouth slightly agape. “A mine? We fell into a mine.” 

“Yes we did.” He chuckled. “There’s an opening in the cave over there.” 

“I wanna see.” 

She began to stand up, but Glaz gently pushed her back down against the cave wall. “A little bit later okay? I don’t want you opening up any wounds right now milaya.” 

Skylar settled back down against the wall of the cave and sighed. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.” 

It went quiet between them, just the crackling of the fire wood was heard. The quietness was almost too eery, no wind, no rats, just….nothing. It sent a shiver down her spine. She wants to repay this debt to Glaz, for saving her life. If he listened to her and let her go, she would be dead right now. Bleeding out in an abandoned mine wasn’t how she pictured herself dying. 

“When or if we get out, drinks are on me.” 

“When! When we get out Sky.” He fixed his jacket around her, keeping it from fall off her bad shoulder. “I’ll hold you too it, only after you see Doc and get the right treatment for your wounds.” 

“For someone who’s not a doctor, you did a good job.” Her eyes darted to the fire, tears slowly swelling in them. “As I sit her, feeling all this pain run through my body I can’t help but think…….I would be dead right now if it weren’t for you. I’ll never be able to repay this debt.” 

“I don’t want you to repay me for what I did.” He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb, giving her a small smile. “I did it because I didn’t want to lose someone I care about. You’re my friend Skylar, I would never leave you behind!” 

“I wouldn’t leave you behind either Timur!” She moved closer to him, and as best she could, covered them both up with his jacket. “And I care about you too.” She looked up at him with a smile, that he couldn’t help mirror back. “You still have your face paint on.” 

He moved a glove less hand up to his face, feeling the consistency beneath his fingers.   
“Oh I forgot I even had it on.” He chuckled. “I’ll take it off later, don’t worry.” 

Skylar sat up more, letting his jacket fall a little. “Let me do it! You already helped more than once. Let me help you with this.” 

“Okay!” 

He got up to retrieve a makeshift rag and one of the canteens. Skylar moved his jacket on to her lap as she sat up a little straighter, ignoring the pain in her abdomen. When he returned he sat down in front of her, placing the rag and canteen in her lap while he took of his black hat, ruffling his black hair. 

Even though her arm was in a sling she could still unscrew the cap of the canteen and pour some on the rag. She rang it out with her good hand, then began getting the face paint off Glaz’s face. 

She started by his nose, slowly moving the rag over the paint. It glided smoothly under her fingers, revealing pale skin underneath. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she piece by piece got his face cleaned up. She’s never been this close to him or this intimate and it felt...right. 

As Glaz watched her his heart kept beating rapidly in his chest, his breathing becoming sharp. Having Skylar this close to him was sending the snipers heart into overdrive. How many times has he daydreamed about her doing this, helping take off his face paint after a mission? Too many to count. Now that she was, he just wished it was in his dorm room rather than a mine. 

“There, that’s much better!” She smiled over at him, setting the rag on the ground. “Now I can see those pretty blue eyes better.” 

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to tame his beating heart. He always hated having crushes, the nights lying awake thinking about them or the hours spent daydreaming up random scenarios he wishes would come true, but deep down knows they won’t. It was always the same outcome for him, they never happened. And he doesn’t want that to happen with Skylar. Thankfully things seem to be going in the opposite direction, for once. 

“So, what actually made you join the marines? You don’t seem like the military type.” 

She laughed and leaned back against the cave wall. “I didn’t think I was one either. I graduated when I was 16, took a gap year before going to college. During the gap year a pretty bad hurricane struck Maine, ended up destroying my dad’s business. I joined because I wanted to pay for my tuition, I didn’t want my parents to use money on me when it should go into getting the family business back up and running. After I joined I found it was my calling, where I was meant to be.” 

When she turned to him, she saw the small smile on his face. It made it hard not to smile back. “That was very compassionate of you! What are they like, your parents?” 

Skylar smiled to herself as she thought about her parents, they were both very loving and helped their daughters’ to become the best they could be. 

“They’re amazing! They’re both very loving and were always there for me or my sisters’ when we needed them. Very laid back. But the one thing I love the most about them is that they never freaked out over any question we had. Or say we weren’t old enough to be talking about that. They’re the parents I aspire to be, when or if I have kids.” Her smile kinda faded as she thought about them. They didn’t know she was down here and it would be a while before Six sends a search team for them. “What are your parents like?” 

“They sound very nice! They raised you and you’re one of the kindest and caring person in Rainbow! My parents were pretty laid back as well. Though my father was a little more strict than my mama was.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “But they were loving and caring and that’s what matters. You’re young Sky, you have plenty of time to have kids.” 

“I’d say they did a job job of raising you. You’re the most gentlemanly gentleman in Rainbow.” She chuckled and gave him a small smile. “I know I still have time to have kids, I just want to be with the right person before bringing any little ones into the world. Do you want kids?” 

Glaz leaned against the wall of the cave, looking into the flames of the fire, then back to her. “I never really thought about children. I have to agree with you, being with the right person before having children seems like the right way to go.”

“Regardless of when or if we have kids, you’ll make a great dad!” 

“And I think you’ll make a great mom someday!”  
A small smile formed on both their faces, and Glaz gave her good hand a small squeeze. 

The cave was starting to get cold, making Skylar wonder if it was turning to night outside. It sent a shiver down her spine and gooseflesh on her skin. Glaz noticed the shiver and put his arm around her and covered her more with the jacket. 

“It’s getting cold.” She snuggled up against him as best she could. “If it gets any colder we’ll be using each others body heat and the fire for warmth.” 

“Like now milaya?” He looked down at her, meeting her gaze. “I kept telling myself I wanted to spend more time with you, I just didn’t expect this would be it.” 

He sighed and Skylar’s heart skipped a beat. She moved away from him to get a better look at him, whatever a better look is when your stuck in a dark cave with the only light source being a fire. She could still see him almost perfectly from the glimmer of the fire, how his eyes were conveying sadness and lips pursed. 

“You wanted to spend more time with me?” 

Glaz gulped, his heart beginning to beat rapidly again. That’s all he ever wanted to do, was spend more time with her. He didn’t care what they did or didn’t do, he just wanted to spend some quality time with her, without the prying eyes of friends and co-workers. 

“I do. I always wanted too, and every time I would see you and start up a conversation…”

“We’re getting interrupted by someone or something.” Skylar finished. 

“Yeah.” 

She laughed, then groaned in pain, watching Glaz raise a brow. “What’s funny?” 

“I wanted to spend more time with you too! I was going to ask you if you wanted to go into town after the mission and do something, just to get off base and away from the annoyance named Alex.” 

“You were?” He blinked his eyes a few time, contemplating everything. “You do?” 

“Of course Timur, I always wanted to spend more time with you! Get to know each other better.” She closed her eyes and scoffed. “I thought it was a coincidence at first, Alex just showing up when we’re talking, I don’t think that’s the case anymore. He has to know when we’re together.” 

“I always thought it was weird he knew we were together every time we were, like he didn’t want us to be.” He chuckled. “I’m good with details but figuring that man out is a feat of its own.” 

“No one will be able to figure him out.” They both laughed. “Whatever his reason is better stop before I steal his beloved degtyaryov from him.” 

“I would pay to see that happen.” 

“You can keep the money but I just might do it once I’m healed up.” She bit her bottom lip, making Glaz raise an eyebrow. “I’m gonna need your help to do it though, you in?” 

He sat up a little straighter with a big gleeful smile on his face. No one would try something like this against Tachanka. Stealing his beloved degtyaryov was a death sentence, but Glaz knows Skylar is fierce and can deal with whatever Alex dishes out. 

“I’m in! What do you need me to do?” 

She smiled back when she heard him agree to work on this little prank with her. She only trusted him with this job, Kapkan and Fuze would just outright tell Tachanka and that would ruin it. 

“I’m gonna need you to distract him, without telling Maxim or Shuhrat. We both know they’ll tell him. I don’t care how you do it, just keep him away from his room, and I’ll sneak in and grab it.” 

“Easy enough! He’s going to flip out when he finds out and will be on a warpath, you sure about this?” 

Skylar scoffed and swatted her hand in the air. “What is he going to do once he finds out it’s me? Nothing!” 

“That’s true! He won’t expect it from you, and will probably be shocked.” 

“I’ll be sure to have my camera ready to take pictures.” She chuckled. “Oh this will be fun.” 

“That’s good, we should print out the picture of his reaction and frame it too.” 

“Even better!” 

They both laughed, but it quickly died down between them. There was a throbbing sensation from where Glaz cortourized her wound, and as long as she doesn’t open it she doesn’t care. 

She looked over at him, grabbing his hand and gave it a little squeeze. “So what’s the damage?” 

Glaz moved over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and made sure both of them were covered with his jacket - her more so. 

“Bad, very bad. Both our radios and phones broke on the fall down, we only have a few power bars and one and a half canteens full of water.” 

“Fuck.” She looked up at him, seeing the worry in the sniper’s blue eyes. “So what’s the plan?” 

“Right now I just want you to rest and gain your strength back up. The first thing we should do is find water, that’s more important. Food comes second.” 

Skylar averted her eyes to the ground, at that moment she wished Kapkan was with them, he would know what to do. “I agree, water should come first, we need that to survive.” 

“Yeah.” 

Tears started to well in her eyes, her heart jumped to her throat making it hard to breath. She didn’t want to cry, she wanted to be strong, for Glaz, for herself. Finding out that their chances of survival was limited didn’t help her cause, now she felt hopeless. 

He notice the change of body language, and brought her head closer to his chest. That’s when Skylar bunch his shirt up in her hands and started to cry. He knew nothing would help, so he held her close, rubbing up and down her arm trying to comfort her.   
“I’m, I’m sorry I don’t have better news milaya. I wish I did.” 

Her grip on his shirt loosened and she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “It’s not your fault, none of this is your fault. If it’s anyone's it’s mine.” 

“Ne govori takiye veshchi, this is not your fault. How could we have known we were standing on an abandoned mine.” 

Skylar moved away from him, wiping her eyes and sniffled. “We couldn’t have. I just feel bad that we’re down here, the boards broke under my weight.” 

“They did.” His voice cracked, making him close his eyes and sigh through his nose. If only he was as blunt as his friend Tachanka, then this wouldn’t feel like thorn in his side. Why couldn’t he just tell her the truth? “It’s still not your fault Skylar. If you were down here alone I wouldn’t have left that hole up there, I would’ve died up there than leave you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I care!” 

She wiped the rest of her tears away with her good hand, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You’re a good man Timur and I’m thankful you did what you did!” 

“I try to be milaya and you would’ve done the same.” 

“You don’t need to try, it comes naturally to you!” She snuggled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Yes I would have done the same.” 

They both went quiet after that, just enjoying each other’s company in the darkness of the cave. Glaz leaned his head back against the cave wall, closing his eyes and cursing himself. This would be the perfect time to come clean and tell her he loved her, has from the moment he laid eyes on her. Was it the fear of rejection that kept him from doing so? Or something else? 

“Can we go see the mine now?” 

He chuckled at how innocent she sounded, making her look up at him with furrowed brows. “I’m sorry, you just sounded so….cute and innocent.”   
“Well you’re the one adamant on me resting, but I just want to see the mine. I don’t want to see much, just what you have seen.” 

“Okay, I suppose that would be fine.” 

She slowly started to get up, scrunching her face at the pain in her abdomen. “I think after we get out of here, we should take an extended leave time and go on vacation or do something. Because after this shit, we deserve it.” 

Glaz heart skipped in his chest as he grabbed one of the flash lights, switching it on. He loved the thought of going somewhere with her, whether on vacation or just around town, he didn’t care. He just wants to be around her. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

They started to walk over to the opening in the cave at a slow pace. Skylar was still a little wobbly in the legs and her body ached all over. 

“I don’t know yet, we have a lot of places to choose. Is there anywhere you would like to go?” 

“I’ve always wanted to go to Disneyland.” 

He looked over at Skylar to see her smiling at him, it made his cheeks burn and no doubt turn pink. He was thanking the darkness at the very moment for hiding it from her. 

“I think Disneyland is a perfect choice. I haven’t been there since I was a little girl.” She walked closer to him, grazing his hand with hers. “I never saw you for a Disney guy. I like it!” 

“I’ve never actually told anyone.” He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. “I’m sure I wouldn’t hear the end of it from the guys.” 

“Well I think it’s very attractive. I like it when a man isn’t afraid of showing his softer side.” 

“You do?” 

Skylar snorted and shook her head. Sometimes she wondered if Glaz was playing dumb or if he truly believed she didn’t like a man showing his softer side. It was both sad and cute all at the same time. 

“Yes I do! Why wouldn’t I?” 

Glaz shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, usually women go for the bad boy type.” 

“Not me.” She scoffed. “I dated one bad boy and that was enough. I’d rather deal with a hundred bombers than a guy like that again.” 

“That must have been a bad break up if you would rather deal with a hundred bombers.”

“It was. I’ll tell you about it someday, it’s a hell of a story.” She sighed and gestured to the opening in the cave wall. “Can we go now? I can’t take the waiting anymore.” 

She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck with her good arm. 

“Yeah of course. After you!” 

“How chivalrous.” 

Skylar slowly made her way through the opening, making sure not to hit her bad shoulder or open the wound on her abdomen, luckily the surface was smooth for the most part. And she had a few inches of space either way. 

When she got to the other side she stared at her surroundings in awe. They really were stuck in a mine, not that she didn’t believe Glaz, it just sounded...absurd in a way. A mine hidden in the Russian wilderness, what could go wrong? 

She flipped her flashlight on and walked over to the elevator and flipped the switch. Nothing. “It was worth a shot.” 

“Skylar this has been abandoned for decades, did you really think the elevator would work?” 

He shook his head and laughed, pointing his flashlight beam in every direction to see what he missed the first time he found this place. 

“I had a glimmer of hope that there would be some juice left in the generators.” She shot him a look and chuckled. “How old do you think this place is? And why is it hidden in the mountains.” 

Glaz looked around him, he wasn’t good at architecture, but he was with details. But from where they stood, his surroundings didn’t give him much beside a normal platform with a small staircase leading up to it. You could find in any mine or a place similar. 

“If it’s hidden than it wasn’t used for good things. My guess probably early to mid 50’s.” 

“Maybe we’ll find out. What else is there to do beside resting and finding a way out of here?” 

Glaz turned his head away from her and sighed. She watched him with slight worry, placing her good hand on his arm he turned his attention back to her. 

“Skylar, there’s something I need to tell you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, this should almost be done but nope it's not even close. The real reason is that Jade Helm takes up the majority of my time, but i plan on having this finished early 2020. Also i know i just posted a new chapter but this is going on a small hiatus until November because i have a few things to work on next month. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> milaya = darling.

“Sure, what is it?” Glaz rubbed the back of his neck, not making eye contact. Skylar raised a brow, and with her good hand, took his into hers to force him to look at her. “Timur, no one is here besides us. Tell me whatever your heart desires.” 

My heart desires you is what he was thinking.

His blue eyes met her hazel ones and he nodded - taking a deep breath. “What my heart desires, is you milaya! I’ve wanted to tell you for months, but always chickened out because I was too afraid of being rejected by you. I love you Skylar, I have for a while now.” 

Her face softened, eyes glistening in the dim lighting of the mine. Finally was the only word playing in her head right now. But her lack of speaking threw Glaz off and he became finicky. She smiled at him, and her good hand came up to cup his cheek, then she leaned forward and kissed him. 

He tensed, not expecting her to do that. Then he relaxed and kissed her back, their lips moving in tandem. A few moments later, she pulled back to catch her breath, still smiling over at him. 

“I was wondering when you were finally going to confess.” She chuckled. “I love you too Timur, I have for a long time!” 

Skylar has never seen Glaz smile that big before, he genuinely looked like a little kid in a candy store who was about to get the biggest treat of his life. He hugged her seconds later, being mindful of her injuries and started kissing all over her face - making her giggle. 

Eventually he stopped kissing her face and just held her in his arms. Her good arm wrapped around him, her head resting on his chest and she softly hummed. This was perfect! Or almost perfect, she wished she wasn’t injured and they weren’t stuck in an abandoned mine. 

“So what does this mean milaya?” He kissed her head and let her go. 

“I kissed you and you ask what this means?” She laughed, scrunching her face at the pain in her abdomen. “What do you want this to mean?” 

He grabbed her non injured hand and held it in his. “That we’re together.” 

She took a step towards him, leaning forward until their lips met again. A moment later she pulled back, biting her bottom lip. “I’d say that is a very good guess.” 

“When we get out of here, I’ll take you out on a proper date.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and intertwined their hands together. “After we both get looked over though, especially you.” 

“I’m looking forward to that.” She looked around the mine, feeling a little queasy. “I need to sit down.” 

Glaz helped her down, setting her against the wooden wall and took a seat next to her. After months of dreaming about her, he finally confessed and were now together. He was ecstatic but he was also very worried, Skylar was injured and he doesn’t want any of her wounds to get infected. 

“How are you milaya?” 

“Happy, but queasy.” She gave him a small smile, then sighed. 

“Just rest for a bit, all this excitement didn’t do you well.” He mirrored her smile and kissed her forehead again. “I’m happy too!” 

He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and she rested her head against his, both letting out a content sigh. The only light source they had died down when Glaz turned his flashlight off to preserve the battery, leaving them in darkness. 

Skylar moved closer to him, trying to keep warm. The eeriness was started to freak her out a bit, she just wanted to have some sort of noise. At least she had a very attractive sniper to cuddle with and help ease her nerves in these treacherous times. 

“Well, at least I can say you’re the best boyfriend in the world!” 

“I’m not so sure about that, if I was we wouldn’t be here right now.” 

She moved away from him to get a better look at him, even though she could only see the silhouette of his face. “Timur you saved my life and not in the cliche way either. If it wasn’t for you, I would be dead. That triumphs over not pulling me up. You really are the best boyfriend in the world, and I’m sure it’ll grow a lot once we’re out of here.” 

She moved back over to cuddle with him, resting her head back against his shoulder. 

“When I caught you and was trying to pull you up, the look you had on your face, the fear, I wasn’t going to let you go, no matter what. I’ve never seen you so terrified before and it broke my heart, I’d much rather fall down here with you than leave you. I’m just happy I knew some medical training to patch you up as best as I could.” 

“I think you did a very good job and you were quick to think about what to do.” She leaned up, kissing his cheek. “And I never felt more terrified at that moment. But it’s in the past, can’t dwell on it.” 

Glaz nodded his head and kissed the top of hers. She was right, of course, not dwelling on the past is the best way to go, and she was alright for the most part. Better to let the what ifs go now before it consumes him overtime. 

“Thank you! Do you want to go back to our...cave, so you can sit in front of a fire with a little light rather than in a dark mine? We can explore later, when you’re feeling better.” 

“Yeah that’s a good idea.” She slowly stood up, scrunching her face at the pain in her body. “I hope on our exploring we find a bed.” 

He stood up, placing his hand on the small of her back. “Do you think that’s a good idea, with you being injured and all?” 

Skylar snorted, and turned to him. “Timur I was talking about a bed would be better for my injured body, not sex. But if I wasn’t injured, I would love to have you pin me down and fuck me senseless because I desperately need it.” 

Glaz could feel his cheeks burn red, happy they were in the dark. God how could he be so stupid to automatically think about sex and not that she would want a more comfortable place to lay down to heal better. 

“Oh..yeah I…” He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “That was stupid of me, to think like that.” 

“No it’s not.” She grabbed his hand and gave him a quick kiss now that her eyes adjusted to the darkness around them. “We’re alone and the mention of a bed? Yeah I would’ve thought the same. I kinda do actually.” 

He softly smiled, and kissed her again, this time a little bit more rougher. Skylar wrapped her arm around his neck, deepening the kiss. A few moments later they both pulled back panting, a smile etched on both of their faces. 

“How about we pick this back up by the fire?” 

“Da!” 

Skylar laughed, grabbing his hand and led them to the crevasse. She moved through first, coming out on the other side to their new home. She sighed thinking about that, this little cave of theirs was their home until who knows when. And that’s if they even get rescued or find a way out. 

She walked over to the wall and sat down against it, a few feet away from the fire. Glaz joined her moments later. She let the warmth of the fire seep into her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. Then she turned to Glaz, a small smirk spreading across her face. 

“Shall we continue what we started?” 

Glaz nodded his head and leaned forward until their lips met once again. 

xXx

Skylar was slightly panting, trying to catch a breath and ignoring the ache in her abdomen. She had no clue how long that make-out session lasted, but she’s sure she has a dozen or so hickey’s on her neck and chest. For the moment she was very happy it was just them. 

“Wow!” She turned her attention back to him, a big grin spreading across her face. “That was amazing.” 

“It was!” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. “If only you were more healed, I would have made that wish come true milaya.” 

She let out an audible whine and pouted her bottom lip. That’s all she wanted right now was for Glaz to be on top of her, bringing her that pleasure she’s wanted for months from him. 

“I just had to get injured.” She let out an annoyed sigh and groaned. “Stupid wooden beams.” 

He laughed, wrapping his arm gently around her shoulders and kissed her temple. “It won’t be long before you’re healed.” 

She turned to head towards him, seeing his lips were red and swollen from their little make-out session they just had. “I know, it’s just ...never-mind.” 

She shook her head and looked away. Glaz watched her, seeing her face contort in sadness and uncertainty, the way she picked at her fatigues to help calm her down. His grip around her tightened, still making sure he didn’t hurt her injured arm. 

“What is it Skylar? You can tell me.” 

“I just wished my life would give me a break.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Skylar sighed, then turned to him. “I’m always the one to get injured and it’s because I’m small, or don’t like confrontation. And when something good finally comes along, it’s usually snatched away in a heartbeat.” 

“Skylar ...nothing is going to take me away from you.” He let his arm slide from her shoulders and he took her hand in between both of his. “And what do you mean you get injured because of confrontation?” 

She looked down, tears welling in her eyes. “My ex liked to use his fist more than his words. Every time I said something he didn’t like he would hit me. It was better to keep my mouth shut then to let him know how I really felt.” 

She hasn’t mentioned that in years, the last person she told that too was her parents’ and it completely broke them. Now she was with someone like Glaz, who was caring and kind, the complete opposite of her ex-boyfriend. But they were still stuck in a mine, and she can’t help but wonder if they’ll actually get out and have a good relationship. What if they don’t? Then it’s another thing to add to the list of “what ifs”. 

Glaz felt like the wind was knocked out of him, and for the first time didn’t know what to say. How could anyone even think to hurt her? Skylar was kind, compassionate, funny and her ex used her like a rag-doll. She didn’t deserve that. 

“I’m sorry!” He cursed himself under his breath. Sorry was the only thing he could come up with? Ridiculous. 

She looked up at him, a small smile spreading across her face. “Thank you! It sucks though, thinking you’re in a good relationship only to come to terms that you’re with an abusive asshole and are too scared to leave.” 

“But you did get away, and that’s the good thing.” 

“Yeah because he was killed in action.” She shook her head, thinking back on that day. “I remember crying after getting the news. The base knew we were together, not about the abuse though and I cried. Not because he died, but because I was finally free.” 

Glaz wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into his chest. “That was a valid reaction to have, he hurt you milaya. It’s only human to feel relief.” 

“I know.” She wrapped her good arm around his waist, and sighed. “I know.” 

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He never would have guessed about what happened to her. No one would have, she put up a nice facade, that’s for sure. Glaz couldn’t blame her, who would want to relive something like that? No one would. 

He opened his eyes, curing himself once again. “Would you like something to eat? I’ve been trying to make sure you keep your wounds from opening I forgot that you needed sustenance, especially after all that blood loss. That’s probably why you felt queasy ” 

She laughed and pulled away from him. “Trying to starve your girlfriend Timur? I’m joking, and yeah actually. Aren’t we short on it though?” 

“Da, but you still lost a lot of blood from the fall and you’re still pale. You need it milaya!” 

Skylar nodded her head and sat back against the wall as he went to get one of the power bars. If only they took more rations or mres, that would’ve helped more. 

He returned with the power bar in hand, tearing it open for her. 

“Thanks!” She took it from his hand and took a bite. It was fine, full of protein and it’ll keep her full for a while, wasn’t what she wanted. 

“You’re welcome!” He sat against the wall next to her, taking his knife out and sticking it into the ground. 

“I wish this was a chocolate bar.” She handed it over to him, seeing him raise a brow. “You need to eat too.” 

“No Skylar, you eat it, you need it more.” 

“You need some food too, even if it’s just a bite.” 

He sighed and took it from her hand, and took a bite - handing it back to her. “Better?”

“Better.” 

Skylar finished eating in silence, setting the wrapper down beside her. She looked into the fire, watching the flames dancing and moved closer to Glaz. 

He glanced over at her, a small smile spreading across his face and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. “Have you ever been to Russia milaya?” 

“No I haven’t.” 

“Would you like to go someday?” 

“Yes! Will I be meeting your family as well?” 

“Da. I think they’ll love you!” 

“I hope so.” She chuckled. “It will be nice to see where you grew up.”

“It’s just a port town milaya.” 

She looked up at him through hooded eyes. “So? I grew up in the same town as Stephen King, and I didn’t think Bangor was that great. Besides that, I've never been to Vladivostok and I could very much like it.” 

“Like I have never been to Bangor and I could very much like where you grew up.” 

“Exactly.” 

Glaz laughed and kissed the top of her head. She did have a valid point, they’ve never been to each others hometowns and could very much like it there. It’s a lot different than living in the same town your whole life and getting sick of it, because it’s the same old stuff you’re so used too. 

That’s the plus side of being in the military, you get to live all over the world and meet some incredible people. Now the only thing he has to do, is get them out of this mine to make all of that come true.


End file.
